Conventional medicament delivery devices, e.g., pen injectors, autoinjectors, syringes, etc., typically utilize a syringe or cartridge containing a medicament, and the syringe or cartridge has an integral needle or removable needle assembly. The conventional medicament delivery devices typically do not check needle alignment prior to an injection. The needle can be bent prior to the injection when, for example, there is a manufacturing defect, there is bending during shipping, when a cap or needle boot is placed on the device during manufacture, when the cap or the needle boot is being removed prior to use, or during handling of the device prior to or during use.
A bent needle can be problematic for several reasons. For example, a bent needle may affect dosing (e.g., if a flow path for the medicament is disrupted). The bent needle may alter an intended injection depth. The bent needle may lead to a more painful injection due to a non-perpendicular insertion of the needle.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved medicament delivery device with a needle alignment detection mechanism.